


Too Wrapped Up To Ever Let You Go

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, POV Alternating, Rating: NC17, Romance, Schmoop, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel can’t help being jealous when he joins up with Sam and Castiel and finds out that they’re bonded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Wrapped Up To Ever Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 1:** Written for of_red_clouds. Her prompt was: Castiel taking it upon himself to fix up Sam’s soul as much as he can now that it’s where it should be, ie: IN Sam… Gabriel would be jealous to come back and see Sam’s shiny new Castiel-powered soul and would want in on that action. Cue possible Castiel overprotection, overreaction that requires Sam calming him down and/or convincing him to go for it.  
>  **A/N 2:** I really hope that you like this! The prompt took over my brain and it was _awesome_!!  
>  **A/N 3:** My first, true threesome fic! OMG. *bites nails* It… was a lot more complicated than I let myself realize. SO MANY LEGS AND ARMS!!  
>  **A/N 4:** Thanks soooo much to insertcode11 for another wonderfully quick beta. And yet another amazing title. You are made of win! *SMISHES* Any remaining mistakes are, of course, my own. :D

Gabriel hadn't thought anything would ever be able to take away the phantom ache in his vessel's chest again. Not after Lucifer, his own brother, gutted him without blinking an eye. He didn't know why God brought him back after, the way his Father had done for Castiel. Especially _after_ the Apocalypse was no longer looming over everyone's heads. But he wasn't going to complain about a second shot at living, even if that ache never truly went away; the twinge when he let himself think of how alone he was. His Father may have brought him back, but he was still the Archangel Gabriel, the one who ran out on his family when the fighting became too much and spent the rest of his existence playing as a Trickster Demi-god.

So, no, he hadn't ever expected anything to take the pain away.

Gabriel also hadn't expected to run into the Winchesters and their resident angel again either.

But the moment he laid eyes on Sam Winchester - the man who'd given up everything to save the world, whose soul burned bright and hot, patched in places with grace Gabriel recognized, though from whom he hadn't expected - his own grace glowed, swelled and it was more of an effort than ever before to keep it within his vessel. Sam's soul was beautiful and the very sight of it eased the ache inside Gabriel down to nearly nothing. He could only imagine what it would make him feel if he could take it within his own grace, let Sam’s soul wrap around him, heal his own wounds with its light.

Then he watched Castiel wrap a hand around the back of Sam's neck to pull the human in for a kiss that displayed exactly the kind of affection they had for each other and Gabriel felt a familiar tug of longing; a wish to be a part of a loving relationship once more.

To have a flock; one that wouldn't break off because of anger and disobedience and rebellion. One held together by a bond so rare that nothing could break it.

Gabriel watched this and yearned for the chance to _belong_ somewhere again.

* * *

Castiel felt the moment Gabriel appeared in the room, a light snap rather than the familiar fluttering of wings the only warning before his brother was suddenly sitting on one of the beds. Beside Sam. So that the human - _his_ human - was sat between the two angels.

"Hey bro. Sammy," Gabriel said, eyebrows waggling in what Castiel had observed in his time on Earth as being _suggestive_. It was pure instinct that had him wrapping his arm tighter where it had been resting around Sam's waist before his brother popped in. Not that Sam noticed anything out of the ordinary aside from the supposedly-dead Archangel Gabriel sitting next to him.

"Gabriel?" Sam breathed out before wrapping his arms around the Archangel. It took restraint Castiel did not realize he had - and the knowledge that Sam could not see what he could with his human eyes - to keep from growling a warning at the way his brother's grace seemed drawn to Sam's soul (and by extension, his own grace) as the two embraced. He settled instead on a steely glare. Sam's relief at seeing Gabriel _alive_ after all this time flowed through their bond to him and Castiel found it impossible to ignore, impossible to risk upsetting his mate by separating them forcefully.

Soon, though, Sam drew back from Gabriel and leaned into Castiel's side, a natural fluid movement that spoke of a trust and familiarity they shared. Amber eyes narrowed at the display and Castiel was almost tempted to break into a smug smile. Something in his brother's gaze stopped him though. He couldn't be sure as he was still learning to read subtle nuances that Gabriel had long since mastered and embraced, but it looked almost sad. Given the circumstances, it gave Castiel pause.

As much as Gabriel had done wrong in the past he ultimately chose the side of good, the side of humanity. Even at the cost of his own life. The memory of his brother's death - no matter what they had done to him, Castiel could never not be affected by the slaying of any of his brothers, with the exception of Lucifer - softened his glare, if not his hold on Sam.

* * *

Relief flooded through Sam at seeing Gabriel alive – one less death weighing on him – and hugging the newly resurrected Archangel felt natural in a way he’d come to associate with hugging Castiel. The need to reassure himself that Gabriel was solid and _whole_. He pulled back when he was satisfied that the angel in front of him was in fact real and settled into Castiel’s side, his angel’s hand warm where it rested over the waistband of his jeans.

"In the flesh," Gabriel finally answered, all familiar cocky mischief. Sam rolled his eyes as the Archangel snapped up a chocolate bar and immediately set to munch on it.

"It is... good to see you alive and well," Castiel said. Sam looked back at his angel, took in the way Castiel’s blue eyes were narrowed at Gabriel.

"S’good to be back. I see you chuckleheads managed to save the world. Who’d have thought?"

There was something wistful in his voice that clenched Sam’s heart, though he couldn’t put a name to it. Without thinking about it, Sam brought a hand up and squeezed Gabriel’s jacket-clad shoulder. Amber eyes widened in pleased shock at the gesture and Sam’s lips twitched into a small smile, even as Castiel’s fingers tightened at his waist – angels and their possessive nature, _really_. It was only a friendly gesture meant to reassure the Archangel a little – get his voice back to its normal level of mocking sarcasm; nothing more.

And if Sam had, at one time, felt something _more_ for the Archangel-turned-Trickster… he’d moved on. Didn’t have much choice when they had an Apocalypse to deal with. And Lucifer killed Gabriel before there was even a _chance_ to do anything about it. Sam loved Castiel; had let Castiel mark him and felt the angel’s grace thread through the damaged soul Death shoved back inside him. Kept his nightmares at bay and sat with him through the times when he couldn’t avoid the memories that leaked through cracks in (what Dean had so _creatively_ named) the Great Wall of Sam.

The touch only lasted a moment before Sam released Gabriel’s shoulder to rest his hand atop Castiel’s at his side. Gabriel shook his head. He looked like he didn’t quite know what just happened. Brows furrowed, Gabriel tilted his head and Sam bit his lip to stifle the amused snort that threatened to escape at the sight. Gabriel blinked and straightened, eyes sparkling with that Trickster mischief.

"So," he started, pausing only to finish off the last of his chocolate, "Anyone up for a game of spin the bottle?"

* * *

Gabriel actually... _enjoyed_ the time he spent with Castiel and Sam. He felt his brother’s bright blue eyes intently focused on him more often than not, probably trying to decide what he was playing at. Not that he could blame either of them for doing so, considering their past encounters. Strangely enough, Sam’s eyes didn’t hold the same suspicion. When they landed on him, locked with his, all Gabriel could see was curiosity and – well, something he refused to believe was any more than projecting, reading what he _wanted_ into the looks thrown his way.

That aside, he found it was refreshing being around others he didn’t snap into existence. Even when they were focused on hunting baddies; though Gabriel thought Sam warmed up more and more each time he offered his help.

The only downside to the arrangement was witnessing the subtle touches – and every so often, non-subtle ones – between them. The damage to Sam’s soul – from Sam’s time in the cage, they informed him; it was more difficult then than any other time to keep from pulling Sam to him, twining soul and grace – was easier to see when the human felt strained, weighed down by the world around him. Especially when a particularly difficult hunt kept him from seeing Dean – stubborn Winchesters and their refusal to let angels do everything for them – like they planned.

But Castiel would place a comforting hand on the back of Sam’s neck while the man was hunched over his laptop and the patches that had dulled in his stress would start to shine brighter. It was, he noticed, nearly as effective at soothing Sam’s tension as running fingers through his hair. Gabriel wouldn’t be surprised if Sam started purring one day, the way the touch melted him into a puddle of goo. _Father_ , his fingers itched to touch that hair. To be able to help that gleam spark brighter, balm the rest of the wounded soul.

He often caught himself, hand reaching towards Castiel’s without thought to what he was doing. His brother’s eyes would narrow and Gabriel always pulled back – once, he couldn’t hold back a sheepish duck of his head, embarrassingly enough. But he wasn’t going to risk the tentative truce his brother had extended him by overstepping where he wasn’t allowed. Wasn’t wanted.

It didn’t keep him from looking and _wishing_ , though.

* * *

"I don’t like the way he looks at you," Castiel said, pulling Sam down for a kiss after Gabriel snapped away for the night. He curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of Sam’s neck, scratched his nails gently over the skin there until Sam moaned and melted into him. Warm hands slid down his chest and over his sides, came to a stop at the small of his back, clutching at the crisp dress shirt he always wore.

Castiel broke away enough to press rough kisses down Sam’s jaw while the man panted out harsh breaths. "And what – _oh_ – about how he looks at _you_ , Cas?"

Confused, Castiel released Sam’s neck and looked up. Hazel eyes peered seriously down at him – he’d never seen his human so focused on something _other_ than getting into bed when they were like this – and he tilted his head in thought. "And how is that?" he asked, slowly curling Sam’s hair through his fingers.

Sam slipped a hand out of his coat and rested it on his cheek, thumb rubbing the skin just under his eye. He smiled, warm and affectionate, "Like he wants you. Like he wishes he could have what I do."

Nodding, Castiel lifted up to press his lips to Sam’s again. He knew his brother watched Sam, wanted him. Could see the way Gabriel’s grace strained towards his human’s soul. It hadn’t occurred to him that Gabriel was looking at _both_ of them. And he planned to discuss this fact with Sam. After they were both sated, he decided, as Sam backed up, dragging him by his coat to the bed.

They tumbled onto the mattress in a heap and he smiled down at his human, peering beneath the surface to the soul that glittered underneath. This was much more important at the moment.

* * *

Sam stretched, arms reaching up over his head before he settled in against Castiel’s side, head pillowed on his chest. These were some of the best moments for him, Castiel’s hand petting lazily up and down his spine waking him up. Early morning light was starting to peak through the motel’s curtains and Sam buried his face in his angel’s neck to block it out. He felt lazy today, glad that they didn’t have any hunts planned or places they needed to be.

"Gabriel will be getting back soon," he said, words slightly muffled.

The hand on his back paused in its movement, fingers spreading wide where it pressed flat between his shoulder blades. He knew Castiel was still suspicious of Gabriel, even if he had finally started to warm up to his brother. It made sense, if anyone understood needing to be cautious, it was Sam. But he didn’t see the Trickster in Gabriel anymore. He still ate sweets like they were going out of style, pulled (relatively harmless) pranks, sure. There was something different about Gabriel since he came back, though. A look behind his eyes that Sam couldn’t help but relate to.

Gabriel was lonely. And if not for Sam and Castiel’s company, Sam is sure he would be _alone_. Something about that just didn’t sit right with Sam. _Knowing_ you had no one there to care about you, someone you could trust… it was one of the worst feelings in the world and Sam wanted to keep Gabriel from being alone if he could.

He lifted his head and stared up at Castiel to find his intense blue eyes focused down on him, like he was a puzzle the angel couldn’t quite make out. A poke to Castiel’s ribs earned him a small smile before his angel spoke, voice rough – the way it sounded whenever he was particularly possessive, "He wants you."

Sam hummed in agreement and opened his hand to rest flat over Castiel’s stomach. Pressing a kiss to the corner of his lover’s mouth, he whispered against the skin, "He wants both of us. He doesn’t want to be alone anymore."

When he pulled back it was to see Castiel peering up at him curiously, "You know this how?"

"Because that look he gets in his eyes?" he started, waiting for Castiel’s nod of acknowledgement, "It’s the same one I saw in the mirror too many times before you claimed me."

The angel's eyes softened and Sam shrugged, – it wasn’t something they spoke of often, the time before they came together, both lost and nearly hopeless in light of everything – pressed another kiss to dry lips. He settled back into Castiel’s side, fingers curling to drag the tips over the bare chest and stomach beside him.

Castiel sighed above him and started that gentle petting of Sam’s back again until his voice broke the silence around them, "We won’t let him be lonely anymore."

Sam pushed up onto his elbow, grin stretching across his face, "And why’s that?"

Castiel lifted his hand from Sam’s back and it was burning hot the way only an angel’s could be where it cupped his cheek, "Because he has us."

"He has us."

* * *

They didn’t get the chance to do anything about Gabriel when the Archangel snapped in later – much to Sam’s dismay. Nervous energy had Sam passing the time before Gabriel arrived by looking into possible hunts and he found out about a group of ghouls munching their way through a town of people – taking both living _and_ dead. It was hunts like these that made Sam realize just how much he hated the new rules (or lack thereof) set into place after the non-Apocalypse. The ghouls who’d killed Adam and his mother were fueled by the need for revenge on John Winchester to drain and kill live humans. This time there was no reason for these creatures to be feasting on anything still with a pulse.

Times like these also made Sam appreciate the bond he had with Castiel. He couldn’t help the guilt that surfaced at the realization of how screwed up the world was after he killed Lilith. Because even if he’d gotten Lucifer locked back in his damn cage, things were still off-balance and he didn’t deserve to feel the way he did when he was with Castiel – even with Gabriel – or to feel his angel’s love directed towards him. But then warmth flooded through him, the mark on his back thrumming with reassurance and love and _forgiveness_ Castiel always made sure to send through their bond.

Of course, knowing this, Sam would wonder later why on Earth he insisted divine assistance wasn’t necessary. That he could 'handle it'.

There were more ghouls than he’d accounted for and one managed to get the drop on him while he’d been occupied fighting the other two. It didn’t matter, Sam decided, if you’d been bled in the past; it always sucked. His head was getting fuzzy as the creatures crowded around him, scowls marring the corpses they’ve formed as, eyes narrowed on the slices they’d carved over his arms. But as much as it stung, their fingers gliding over the marled skin, Sam didn’t feel any of the fear or worry he might have in the past. He had an angel – possibly two soon, if he made it out of this alive – looking out for him; and if he didn’t, then the world would just have one less person to screw it up more than he already had.

But before the ghouls had the chance to get a taste, blinding light flashed – Sam closed his eyes, more habit than instinct now – and within one blink and the next the cemetery was empty of evil, corpse-eating monsters.

Sam smiled, feeling light and more than a little dopey when he turned to the source of the light, expecting a glimpse of tan trench coat and blue eyes. Instead, his eyes locked on a green jacket and a flash of intense gold and Sam decided he’d lost more blood than he had thought. _Why was Gabriel here?_ was his last coherent thought before his eyelids became too much hassle to keep open and he let the pull of unconsciousness draw him under.

* * *

Warm. Feeling extremely warm was the first thing Sam noticed as he gradually eased awake. It wasn't unusual to wake up that way, with Castiel holding him against his chest, but it'd never been quite that hot before. Fingers were stroking his hair, nails catching over his scalp the way his angel always did when it was just the two of them laying together. He hummed, pushing up into the touch, cheek brushing over something solid. A chest, he realized. Inhaling, Sam buried his face into the chest beneath him , wrapping his arm tighter around the waist he'd been holding onto like his own personal teddy.

Opening his eyes was slow going, eyelids fluttering open despite feeling heavy as lead. But instead of a crisp white shirt or the familiar trench coat Sam found himself once more faced with a green jacket, red shirt beneath. So... not Castiel then.

It took him longer than it probably should have to remember the events of earlier, the ghouls and how he got caught by surprise. How he didn't have that same fear that usually accompanied being bled in the middle of a cemetery. Flash of golden eyes before the darkness became too much.

"Gabriel?"

Amber eyes locked with his, lacking the mischief they normally held, quiet concern in the Archangel's voice, "Hey there, sleeping beauty. Thought you might be out for the count a bit longer..."

Lips pressed into the nape of his neck, but Gabriel hadn't moved from his spot as Sam's pillow. "Wha?" he grunted, mind still hazy.

An arm wrapped around his waist from behind and he jumped a little before recognizing the touch, relaxing into the line of heat pressed along his back. Castiel's rough voice washed over him, breath hot on his neck, lips tickling his skin with the movement, "The ghouls drained more than we'd originally assessed. You've been resting for some time."

"Oh..." he breathed, eyelids starting to droop. He didn't want to fall asleep, needed to find out _why_ he was currently sandwiched between two angels. But the combination of the heat and the fingers in his hair, lips at his neck were making his limbs heavy, sleep trying to drag him under.

He tried to fight against it but then there was another set of lips pressed to his skin, warm and dry at his forehead, "Go back to sleep, Sasquatch. You need the rest kiddo."

And rest _did_ sound pretty good right then.

* * *

Gabriel smiled softly down at the human sleeping in his arms, wrapped around him. This was something he'd wanted to feel longer than he cared to admit to himself, to think about. To feel this human tucked against him, soft hair beneath his fingertips. They'd finally stopped itching and he was right about how _perfect_ the chestnut locks felt against his skin, between his fingers. Tentatively, he rested his other hand over the arm Sam had wrapped around his waist, stroked gently at the skin before wrapping his fingers loosely around Sam's wrist, glancing questioningly at Castiel. It was still new, being allowed to _touch_ and he wasn't willing to risk losing this by going beyond what was acceptable.

Castiel's gaze was locked on the spot Gabriel was holding and the Archangel would have let go, gone back to just _feeling_ Sam on him, but his brother's blue eyes, normally so intense, were filled with an almost fondness, lips twitching into what could have been a pleased smile. So instead, Gabriel kept his fingers around Sam's wrist but stopped carding through the human's hair to let his fingers scratch through Castiel's instead.

He smirked gently at his brother when Castiel lifted his head, eyes finally meeting. Sam's soul shone bright between them, and Gabriel saw his brother's grace swell, reaching out to both Sam _and_ Gabriel in a way he hadn't ever done before. It was almost like being home, warm bond of love and acceptance wrapping around him without even a hint of hesitance. He knew Castiel felt his disbelief by the nudge of reassurance pushing the last of it away, leaving him open to the waves rushing through him, letting him send them back. Sam's soul drew him in as well, and even in sleep, Sam gripped hold of him tight, fingers clenching desperately at his shirt like he would somehow disappear without it.

And when Castiel's hand, the one wrapped around Sam's waist, moved to grasp at his hip, locking the three of them together - an angel, a human, and an Archangel - he knew that he'd been accepted. That he finally had a place to call home once more, and that they would never let him be alone again.

The three of them; a flock. He had a family.

* * *

Castiel loved Sam. There was never any questioning that. But he thought that he might just love his human _that_ much more after seeing the brightest smile he'd ever seen on Gabriel's face, to see the full glory of his grace practically bursting at the seams. Sam was right, Gabriel needed them, _both_ of them. The loneliness his brother had been facing since being resurrected - since he fled from Heaven - was heartbreaking in its poignancy and to wash it away, to be part of the cause of the joy spreading over them elated Castiel. They would never have broken the barriers built around each other had Sam not seen past Gabriel's smirks and jokes to the being in need of love and family behind them.

When the air had calmed, grace returning to its former presence within their vessels, Castiel loosened his hold on them both. He sat up on an elbow, leaning over the sleeping human lying between them and pressed his lips to Gabriel's, a soft assurance that he wasn't going to question what was happening to the three of them, their joining. The Archangel smiled into the kiss before pulling back, amber eyes wide in awe as Castiel laid back.

"Don't stop on my account..." a sleep-rough voice sounded from Sam. Castiel looked down, couldn't help giving his human a slow smirk. Sam's pupils were blown, sliver of hazel at the edges as his eyes darted from Castiel to Gabriel and back again.

"Oh no, Sammy," Gabriel's lips twitched into that familiar Trickster smirk and Castiel had never noticed quite how kissable those lips looked, "We're just getting started."

Suddenly, the Archangel's hands were cupping his human's cheeks, pulling Sam's face toward his and Castiel bit his lip. It wasn’t enough to contain the moan at seeing the two together, tongues tangling. Gabriel's hands pushed back into Sam's hair and Castiel reveled in Sam's moan, knew how responsive Sam was to fingers in his hair, tugging and pulling and stroking the dark locks. Gabriel's grace brightened at the reaction and Castiel couldn’t stay away any longer, needed to _touch_.

He slipped his fingers beneath Gabriel's jacket and shirt, running his hands up the hot flesh of Gabriel's side, around his back. The Archangel arched into the touch, releasing Sam's mouth - from his human's panting, need for oxygen was the only thing that could pry them apart. Then Gabriel rolled Sam onto his back and Castiel shuffled over enough to make room, reluctantly releasing his hold on his brother.

* * *

Sam panted, wrapped a hand around each of his angel's arms, unwilling to lose even a small bit of contact now that he had them _both_. Gabriel scooted in closer on his left, blazing palm smoothing down his chest and stomach, fingers teasing at the muscles fluttering there. It took Castiel's hand joining in the caresses for Sam to realize that somewhere between being rolled onto his back and taking hold of each angel, his clothes were willed away. He didn't know which angel did it and couldn't bring himself to care with the way they held him sandwiched between them; their cocks, hard and curved against his hips as they grind slowly against him, his own cock ignored as their hands roamed his flanks, over his chest and ribs. It was too much and not enough, Castiel's arousal doubling his own through their bond.

He smiled up at them both, releasing his grip on them in order to do some roaming of his own. He’d wanted to feel Gabriel's body under his fingertips for far longer than the few times he had allowed himself to yearn because it had hurt too much to dwell on at the time. But now, the archangel was stretched out within reaching distance and he could touch all he wanted. Leaning slightly to his right, Sam gripped the back of Castiel's head, brought him down for a quick, teasing kiss, quirking his brow in question; they couldn't come back from this once it was done and he wanted it - _needed_ it - but he had to know that his mate was with him on this. That they could become three without any resentment between them later.

Castiel dove in to capture his mouth in answer, demanding entrance that the hunter was more than willing to give. Gabriel's hands paused their ministrations and Sam felt the archangel's moan vibrate through him. He let go of Castiel's head and his angel released his lips with one last teasing swipe of tongue.

Sam grinned before rolling onto his left side, wrapping his arm around Gabriel, Castiel like a furnace at his back. Nails scratched over sweat slicked skin and he ran his hand to the space right between the archangel's shoulder blades, where he knew he could drive this gorgeous being crazy. They all moaned as one, Castiel holding Sam's cock in a loose grip, Sam's fingers reflexively curling, digging into the sensitive skin that housed Gabriel's wings.

It was all so much better than Sam had allowed himself to hope. Golden wings unfurled beneath his hands and Sam couldn't believe that he was truly seeing an archangel's wings. Before he could do more than stare at them in awe, Castiel bit into him, where his throat met his shoulder and Sam's eyes fluttered closed as he hissed in a breath. Hips jerking in Castiel's grip, Sam whined. The loose fist the angel had on his wasn't anywhere _near_ enough, but Gabriel distracted him from it momentarily, fingers curling into his hair and tugging _just right_. Sam's moans were swallowed down by Gabriel, wicked tongue driving Sam to insanity.

The hunter slid his hand down the archangel's back after a quick brush of fingers through electric feathers, bringing it between them. He took Gabriel in hand, keening when Castiel tightened his grip on Sam, aroused approval shooting through their bond at Sam's actions. Castiel was hard, grinding his cock at the crease of Sam's ass and the human rocked with his angel. The grip on his own cock was released and Sam whimpered at the loss of friction until he rocked forward, electricity shooting down his spine, through his limbs as the movement brought him and Gabriel together. He threw his head back and Gabriel took it as invitation to start nibbling the exposed skin of his throat, sucking marks into the flesh.

Hands roamed and Sam didn't know where one of them started and the other one ended but he didn't care. He was lost in the sensations, Castiel's fingers gripping his hips, controlling the pace of his thrusts. He nearly sobbed in frustration, but Gabriel smoothed calming hands down his sides, "Relax, Sammy. We'll get there."

They found a rhythm; Castiel grinding into Sam's ass, Gabriel and Sam rocking into each other, and Sam wasn't sure how much more he could take. He _needed_ to come, felt the heat pooling in his belly. Wrapping a large hand around the Archangel and himself, he stroked them closer to completion, as steady in their rhythm as he could, tangling his legs with his angels'. Reaching behind, he gripped Castiel's hip with his other hand, fingers alternatively gripping and loosening over the flesh, sure he would have left bruises if Castiel were human.

"I'm gonna... Gabr- Cas, I can't..."

Castiel pressed kisses to the back of his neck, occasional scrape of teeth at the sensitive skin behind his ear. Gabriel leaned forward, hand once more in his hair, tugging with perfect pressure and his angels spoke as one, echoing around him, in his head, through his mark and their bond, "Come."

And he was gone, shooting between his and Gabriel's stomachs, hand squeezing around their cocks. It was barely a moment before his angels came as well, Gabriel's hand grabbing his right hip as he came, bright light washing over the three of them. The intensity of it had Sam coming impossibly a second time, hip _burning_ under the archangel's touch and he _knew_. Remembered how it felt when Castiel claimed him, hand print seared into the flesh of his back. Gabriel was marking him, claiming him. The grace of two angels wrapped around his soul and it felt like a weight was being lifted, like he was finally _himself_ again.

Finally the pain ebbed, Gabriel's fingers stroking the skin of his hip reverently and Sam smiled lazily, leaned into the light kiss Castiel placed at his ear. Gabriel's eyes, filled with amazement and wonder - as though he hadn't expected this but was ecstatic anyway - were golden, just as intense as they'd been when the Archangel came to his rescue in that cemetery. But as much as he wanted to keep looking at them, his body was worn and warm and sated. He was still sticky and sweaty, and a shower wouldn't go remiss, but Sam found the call of sleep was too strong to be ignored.

* * *

Gabriel watched as Sam's eyes fluttered closed, chuckling at the way his - _his_ now - human stubbornly tried to fight the rest he so desperately needed. Meeting Castiel's eyes over Sam's now sleeping form, Gabriel smile, "I think we broke him."

His grace soared at his brother's answering rasp of a laugh. "That's alright," Castiel said, fingers taking Gabriel's and twining them together over the new mark on Sam's hip, "We'll fix him later."

Nodding, Gabriel rested his head against the pillow beneath him, content to watch the two amazing beings who opened themselves up to him, let him in. Castiel did the same behind Sam and each angel snuggled as close to their exhausted human as they could get. The hand print left on Sam's hip warmed at the action and they smiled, knowing Sam, even in his sleep, was happy with that plan as well.

END


End file.
